Bloons Monkey City Terrain Types (Wacky's Conception)
This is a page where you can put your ideas for different terrain types for Bloons Monkey City. Here's an example of the format that I'd like to see: Terrain Type Name * Description: This is a description. * Buildings that can only be Placed here: This is a list of buildings that can only be placed here. If anything can be placed here, put "-all-". * Restricted Towers: FOO * Favoured Towers: FOO * Special Rules: *only applies to Special Terrains* * Rewards: *only applies to Special Terrains* Normal Terrains Tundra Terrain * Description: Swampy area with lots of areas to place both land and water towers. * Buildings that can only be Placed here: -all- * Restricted Towers: Snipers, Monkey Aces, Mortar Monkeys * Favoured Towers: Ice Monkeys, Monkey Apprentices, Dartling Gunners Sir Jason Pine Forest * Description: Home to the strong and mighty Sir Jason Pine trees * Buildings that can only be placed here: Reconitum archer range, Reconitum archer school * Restricted towers: Tack Shooters, Banana Farms * Favored Towers: Reconitum archers Craton Terrain * Description: Lots of rocky ground. Sometimes there's a bit of harder rock that you can't place towers on, because that's too high. Problem, erosion? XD * Buildings that can only be Placed here: House of Gravitational Magic * Restricted Towers: Banana Farms, Stealth Monkeys * Favoured Towers: Super Monkeys, Spike Factories Abandoned Terrain * Description: Old buildings reside here, lots of buildings can make a big obstacle. * Buildings that can only be placed here: Building Site * Restricted Towers: Sniper Monkeys, Monkey Aces, Dartling Gunners, Mortar Towers * Favoured Towers: Spike Factories, Tack Shooters, Monkey Appertices, Bomb Towers Crystalline Cave Terrain *'Description: '''The legendary Frozen Crystal Cave is finally discovered! This area is great for those crystal guys, but on the other side, space and forest guys are not available here due to extreme power of the Crystal. *'Buildings that can only be placed here: Crystal Research Lab, Crystal Spirit Lab, Crystal Sub Lab, Crystal Light Cutter, Crystal Resource Generator *'Restricted Towers: '''All space spawnable towers, Ninja Monkeys, Glue Gunners, Sniper Monkeys, Monkey Villages (how annoying) *'Favoured Towers: 'Monkey Engineers (since one engineer created the crystal), Crystal Monkeys, Monkey Subs (Meta's, but can I use it?), Crystal Monkey Submarines Monkey Assembly Factory Terrain *'Description: 'The abandoned monkey factories have been found, use the spare parts here to war build machines to hold off the bloons onslaught. *'Restricted Towers: ' any tower other than monkey aces, heli monkey, monkey buccaneers (3/X and 4/X only available upgrade path), mortar monkeys, tack shooters, spike factories, monkey submarine, dartling gun, monkey engineer *'Favored Towers: ' monkey aces, heli monkey, monkey buccaneers (4/2 only), mortar monkeys, tack shooters, spike factories, monkey submarine, dartling gun, monkey engineer Waste Terrain * '''Description: ' The acid wastes have much erosion since the acid lakes have uprooted trees which start acid flooding and erosion which destroys a large area of forest. * Buildings that can only be placed here: Acid Lab, Biohazard glue depot. * Restricted towers: Boats, subs, all water towers, tackshooters, ice towers, engineers, bloonschippers, * Favored towers: glue gunners, mortars, dart monkeys, heli pilots, bomb towers Oil Zone (mylesdx's conception) * Description We struck oil! So lets gets slick * Buildings that can only be place here: Flaming oil plant * Restricted towers: Mermonkeys, dart monkeys, snipers * Favored towers: Oil Rigs, bomb towers Technological Zone * Description - This technological explosive area is the area you need to place the ridiculous Robotic Titan Creator. * Buildings that Can Only be Placed Here: Robotic Titan Creator * Restricted Towers: Sniper Monkey, Banana Farm, Monkey Buccaneer * Favored Towers: Tack Shooter, Super Monkey, Engineer Hell Zone * Description: This is the land you will need to create a Fiery Blimp Constructing Plant. * Buildings that Can Only be Placed Here: Fiery Blimp Constructing Plant * Restricted Towers: Dart Monkey, Banana Farm, Super Monkey, Spike factory, Ninja Monkey, Monkey Ace * Favored Towers: NONE! (Beat that, sucker) Gunmetal Area * Description: The Area With Tons Of Gunmetal * Buildings That Can Only Be Placed Here: Gunmetal Powerplant * Restricted Towers: All non mechanical and building towers >XD * Favored Towers: ROAD ITEMS >XD Easy Terrian * Description: Back to the basics * Buildings That Can Only Be Built Here: None * Restricted Towers: None * Favored Towers: All Party Terrain * Description: Lets Party! * Buildings That Can Only Be Built Here: Elite Fireworks Research Lab. * Restricted Towers: Towers which are based on grouches. * Favored Towers: Firework themed towers. Special Terrains Workshop (TheBlueCreeper78's Conception) * '''Description: A not-so-abandoned monkey workshop that have been taken over by the Bloons. * Buildings that can only be Placed here: -all- * Restricted Towers: Banana Farms, Monkey Villages, Super Monkeys, Boomerang Throwers, Monkey Buccaneers, and Monkey Apprentices * Favoured Towers: Bomb Shooters, Tack Shooters, Spike Factories, Monkey Subs, Monkey Engineers, Bloonchippers, Monkey Aces, Mortar Towers, Dartling Guns, and Heli-Pilots. * Special Rules: ** Played on the BTD 5 track "Workshop". ** 32 waves. ** M.O.A.B.-Classed Bloons have double speed. ** A total of 7 M.O.A.B.s, 3 B.F.B.s, 1 Z.O.M.G., and 3 D.D.T.s appear on waves 25-32 *** These are the only blimps that appear. *** No blimps appear earlier than wave 25 *** Always a blimp on wave 25 and 32 *** Maximum 6 M.O.A.B.s per wave. *** Maximum 2 B.F.B.s per wave. *** 3 D.D.T.s always appear together on the same wave. * Rewards: ** 2600 City Cash. ** Fill Blootonium tanks to max. ** A random 1x1 Special Building (These include: Centre of Camo Countermeasure, Anti MOAB Research Lab, and building required to research tier 4 upgrades. (Tier 3 upgrades as well for Super Monkey)) that has not been built will be placed here. It does not need time to build. ** If all Special Buildings have been built, a random 1x1 Monkey v. Monkey Building that has not been built will be placed. (No building time required) ** If all Monkey v. Monkey Buildings has been built, a random 1x1 Unit/Base Building will be placed along with 120000 XP. Z.O.M.G. Terrain * Description: The monkeys have invaded a Z.O.M.G., but now they have to battle its children. All of its children. * Buildings that can only be Placed here: Airship Annihilation Research Facility * Restricted Towers: Monkey Ace, Spike Factory, Super Monkey * Favoured Towers: Dart Monkey, Dartling Gun * Special Rules: '''1 round of all a Z.O.M.G.'s children (i.e. 4 B.F.B.s, 16 M.O.A.B.s, 64 Ceramic Bloons, 128 Rainbow Bloons, 256 Zebra Bloons, Black Bloons, and White Bloons, and 1024 Pink, Yellow, Green, Blue, and, finally, Red Bloons. * '''Rewards: 2000 City Cash, 500 Bloontonium, Oversize Airship Support Bay, Blimp Construction Hangar, Airship Annihilation Research Facility (1x1 space, for all Base buildings in 3x3 range it gives their corresponding tower 2x damage against M.O.A.B. class bloons.) Plasma Crystal Forest of C. A. R. A. * Description: This forest tile holds the plasma crystal and the almighty C. A. R. A. * Buildings that can only be placed here: Reconitum archer plasma crystal array * Special Rules: Only Reconitum archers, boomerangs, spike factories, spikes, and pinapples. * Rewards: Topaz Crystal (All energy attack's popping power is increased by 50%, 200% for M. O. A. B. class bloons) Geyser Field * Description: This mysterious geyser field will prove useful in maintaining geothermal power plants. However, it's got an encampment of bloons on it that are all regen, and some of them are camo! Face 10 rounds of all these bloons. Watch out for those Mini-M.O.A.B.s! * Buildings that can only be Placed here: Geothermal Power Production * Special Rules: 10 rounds of all-Regen bloons, with some camo-regens; lots of Mini-M.O.A.B.s; Same towers as on Craton Terrain; Use Geysers to blast bloons away from the track and scald them with boiling water (scalding is similar to corrosive glue, but light blue and steamy) * Rewards: 1000 City Cash, 50 Bloonstones, and Scalding Spell special item (adds a powerful attack to Monkey Apprentices that acts like a less powerful version of the scalding attack Exotic Gardens * Description: This Exotic jungle is amazing it allows you to have a single Blooncresent on this space! but, the exoticness is for the bloons aswell! * Buildings that can only be placed here: -all- * Special Rules: A Blooncresent is present and will be able to be used in other levels once caught! 2 Rounds of a camo regen assorted jumble of bloons! * Rewards: 1000 City Cash, 45 Bloonstones and a Exotic Resort! Abandoned Generator *'Description:' This area, being very stormy, had a power generator in it. However, Bloons attacked and it was abandoned. It's time to get it back! *'Buildings that can only be placed here:' Building + Mechanical Towers *'Favoured Towers:' FOO *'Special Rules:' Call in the power of storm with the "Lightning Storm" ability! Popping 40 layers of every bloon on the screen! And watch out, every Bloon is Shielded and is 1 rank up! *'Rewards:' +200 Max Power; Supercharged Power Nodule; +5000 City Cash; +1000 XP; +4500 Bloontonium; +150 Bloonstones. Ultimate War Machine Construction Site * Description: There are three giant blimps in this facility that you need to face. Take them all out in three rounds of awesomeness! However, watch out! The difficulty is Impoppable! * Buildings that can only be Placed here: FOO * Special Rules: $200,000 starting cash; three rounds consisting of 1x G.U.N, 1x Mk. IV, and 1x Mk. V, respectively; same rules as Abandoned Terrain * Rewards: 1000 City Cash, 50 Bloonstones, and 10,000 Bloontonium Deep Waters * Description: These deep waters allow nothing but Buccaneers to reside here. Take the Bloons out in this all-water track! * Buildings that can only be Placed here: Port * Special Rules: Normal starting cash; all towers except buccaneer locked, track is all water * Rewards: 500 City Cash, 50 Bloonstones, and a motorboat (Gives you a free buccaneer on all lake/shipwreck/deep waters tiles that are part of the same water body) Meteor Crash Site *'Description:' A meteor crashed here once ago. Now, the bloons take over the crash site and use the meteor's mysterious power to power themselves ! *'Buildings that can only by placed here:' Magicals Towers + Mechanicals Towers *'Special Rules:' 5 000 Starting Cash, every bloon is 3 rank up, Regrow, Shielded,and goes 1,75x faster ! 25 Rounds to pass. *'Rewards:' 3500 City Cash, 10 Bloonstones, 1500 XP, and 1000 bloontonium Bloon Chaorupption * Description '''A dark place with bloons creeping in the darkest corners. This is where P.O.O.P.U.L.B injects evil into bloons. * '''Buildings that can only be placed here: '''Bloon-based/dark and evil towers only. * '''Special Rules At the end, P.O.O.P.U.L.B comes. Also, no red to black and white bloons. And all bloons are 5 ranks up. Rewards 7500 city cash, 30 Bloonstones, 2500 XP, 2500 bloontonium, and the Dark Matter item. Mystic Cavern * Description ''' Magical sacred ground that only monkey apprentices may be placed upon * '''Buildings that can only be placed here: '''Dragon Hatchery (allows Destroyer dragon to be used) * '''Special Rules one Monkey Apprentice is given every 3 turns, Destroyer Dragon Ability(like Summon phoenix but faster rate of attack and movement, lasts longer, and poppes more bloons per hit) is usable Rewards 10,000 city cash, 70 Bloonstones, 3000 XP, 2000 bloontonium, and the Dragon Egg item(replaces Summon phoenix ability with Destroyer Dragon). Strange Cave * Description: A bunch of dead pink bloons have been spotted outside of this cave, we wonder what is in it. * Buildings that can only be Placed here: Friendly ZOMG’s Hanger * Restricted Towers: none * Favoured Towers: None * Special Rules: 5 rounds of strong non-MOAB class bloons. Friendly ZOMG is in the Cave * Rewards: 10000 city cash, Friendly ZOMG’s Hanger, Friendly ZOMG Mt. bloonstoneCategory:Bloons Monkey City Conceptions * description: A tall mountain of bloonstone. The bloons are using it to make a special coat around themselves, so watch out! * Buildings that can only be placed here: '''The powerful bloonstone driller! * '''Special rules: '''all bloons take 3 hits to pop 1 layer, but mone at 80% normal speed. Also, they may sacrifice 1 WHOLE layer to deal 5 HP damage to a tower. * '''Rewards: 100 bloonstones (bloonstone mountain ya' know) and wandering trader (trade coins for blonstones, and vice verca) Collapsed Pit * Description: Bloons lurk in this dark pit. * Buildings that require it: Extreme Pit Creation Facility * Special Rules: Survive 26 rounds. Black, lead, and zebra bloons are automatically Camo Regen. Also, a rush of 10 DDTs will appear on the final round. * Reward: 50 Bloonstones and 2,000 Bloontonium * * * Cursed Grounds * Description: The Most Powerful Curses Are Here * Buildings that Require It: Ultimate Cursed Grounds * Special Rules: 26 rounds. Everything gets +1 Rank. Beware the ZOMG. It has 2x HP. * Reward: 75 Bloonstones and 3,000 Bloontonium. Lazer Gate Base *description: A lazer base overrun by bloons. Take it back to build lazer gate forts. *Buildings that require it: lazer gate fort, lazer research *Special rules: a free LGM every round. The first round contains reds and levels up every round until the final round with 1 BFB. 2x starting cash. Mechanical towers get buffed. *reward: you can now place lazer gate fort and lazer research. 1500 city cash, 1500 exp and 45 bloonstones. Tech Powerplant * Description: Attack of the cyborgs, robot madness * Buildings that Require It: Cyborg Facility * Special Rules: All natural bloons are Cyborg Bloons, K11 Bloons, or deadly C.Y.B.O.R.G.s. * Rewards: 10000 city cash, 5000 EXP, and 75 Bloonstones MOAB Factory * Description: Monkeys have found the MOAB Assembly factory, take it down to halt the threat of MOABs, BFBs, ZOMGs, DDTs, and MICHs * Buildings that require it: Gigantic Aircraft Production Yard * Special rules: 5 rounds, start with $55,000, round 1) 14 MOABs, round 2) 8 BFBs, round 3) 4 DDTs, round 4) 4 ZOMGs, round 5) 1 MICH * Reward: 25,000 city cash, 10,000 bloontonium, 250 bloonstones, and Black Hole * Description: Some Monkey Astronauts have found a black hole near the earth! Defeat the mighty G.B.O.T. to Destroy the Black Hole and save the world. * Buildings that require it: - * Special rules: 6 rounds, start with 500K, round 1) 5 BFBs, round 2) 25 MOABs and 10 BFBs, round 3) 1 ZOMG, 20 MOABs, 15 BFBs, round 4) 1 DDT, 100 Camo-Regen Ceramics, round 5) 100 Red Silver Bloons, 50 Osmium bloons, 250 Ceramic bloons, 2500 Pink Bloons (Rush), 5 ZOMGs, round 6) 1 GBOT * Reward: 50K City cash, 12,5K Bloontonium, 0,5K Bloonstones and 500 Platinum Shards Category: Gameplay Mechanics